They Grow Up So Fast
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: John and the boys run into Gabriel and the Archangel decides to have a lot of fun with them. Warning: Spanking


Title: They Grow Up So Fast  
Author: Truman's Shell  
Beta: itsmecoon (You're the Best  
Characters/Pairings: John, Dean (9), Sammy (5), Gabriel (who knows)  
Scenario: John Spanks Dean, John spanks Sammy, John spanks Gabriel  
Implement: Hand, belt, wooden spoon  
Summary: John and the boys run into Gabriel and the Archangel decides to have a lot of fun with them.

2013 Blind Number Challenge

Prompts: Hotel or Motel room - Pleasure - Wooden or Plastic spoon - Any of the Angels (Zacharia, Michael, Gabe, Balthazar, etc...)

**They Grow Up So Fast:**

"Give it back!" John heard Sammy scream at the top of his lungs as he walked into the motel door. The five year old was sobbing uncontrollably while his nine year old was holding something just out of the little boy's reach.

"Not until you admit that you broke it!" Dean screamed back.

"But…I…didn't…Don't…Please…Dean!" Sammy screamed between sobs as Dean was about to tear something.

"Freeze mister," John said stopping his nine year old in his tracks. "Give it here Dean."

Dean walked over and handed his father one of Sammy's favorite books. John picked up his crying baby and glared at his eldest.

"Of course you would take his side," Dean mumbled. "Ow…Dad!"

"Watch it. Go sit on the couch. I want to know what in the hell is going on here," John said. Sammy clung to his father for dear life, sobbing into his leather jacket. "Calm down Sammy."

"But…you're…gonna…believe…Dean!"

"I'm going to listen to both of you. Now calm down before you make yourself sick."

John had to wait almost five minutes for his youngest to calm down, finally he said,

"Dean, report."

"I was looking for my Zeppelin tape so I asked Sammy he said he hadn't seen it. I started looking around and I found it with his toys. The tape was pulled out and snapped. There's no way I can fix it," Dean complained.

"But I didn't break it," Sammy argued.

"Bull…OW…Dad!" Dean said after being pulled up and getting a hard swat. Dean rubbed his butt and said,

"I wasn't going to say it."

"Right," John said glaring at the nine year old again. That boy had a mouth on him that you wouldn't believe. Sure it was his fault. He had probably taught the kid every four letter word in the book, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let the kid say them in his presence.

"How did it get in your toys and how did it get broken then?" Dean sneered.

"I didn't do it. I promise, Daddy. I know how much Dean loves Zeppelin," Sammy said giving his Dad his best puppy dog eyes.

"So how did his tape get in your stuff?" John asked.

"Maybe he broke it and…"

"Why in the hell would I break my own stuff?" Dean demanded earning himself another swat for the bad language.

"I don't know, but I didn't do it."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"ENOUGH!" John said starting to get a migraine from the boys arguing. The boys stopped arguing immediately. They knew that if they didn't stop when Dad said enough, they would both end up with a sore backside. John looked at both of his boys. He knew Sammy wasn't lying to him. The kid couldn't tell a lie to save his life, but he also couldn't figure out how the tap got broken and ended up in Sammy's toys. Finally John said,

"I don't think Sammy broke…"

"I told you, you would take his side."

"Dean, I don't know how your tape was broken, but the next time I have some extra money, I promise to buy you a new one. Sammy, make sure you stay away from Dean's stuff."

"Yes sir."

Dean sat there and pouted for a few minutes. He knew it would be awhile before his Dad would be able to buy him the tape and it wasn't fair that Sammy got away with breaking his stuff.

"Can I go out and play?" Dean finally asked.

"I wanna go," Sammy said.

"Dad, let me go alone, please," Dean begged.

"Sammy, why don't you help me make dinner," John said giving his eldest a smile hoping his youngest would take him up on the offer. He really didn't want to argue with the kid.

"I wanna play with Dean," Sammy whined.

"But I could really use your help buddy."

"What are we making?" Sammy asked.

"If you help you get to pick," John said giving his baby a smile.

"Ok Daddy."

Dean walked outside. He couldn't believe his Dad believed Sammy. His brother got away with everything. Dean kicked a rock and walked towards his new friend's house. Gabe was beyond cool. He knocked on the door and the older boy opened it up.

"What's up Dean?" Gabe said walking out.

"My brother's being a little bitch and I needed to get away."

"Wanna head to the park. I'll let you borrow my brother's skateboard."

The two boys made their way to the skate park. Dean knew he should've asked but he was pissed that his Dad believed his little brother over him. Sammy broke his tape and he was getting away with it like always. His Dad always babied Sammy.

"Shake it off Dean, little brothers suck. My older brothers suck too, but that's just my experience," Gabe said smiling.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Way too many, my Dad likes having kids."

"Oh."

The talking stopped at that point and the boys started going up and down the ramps. Dean lost track of time and was surprised when he heard his Dad's angry voice.

"Dean Winchester, get your ass up here."

Dean jumped off of the skateboard and made his way up to his Dad. All Dean could hope was his Dad wouldn't swat him in front of his new friend. His hopes were dashed when his Dad grabbed his arm and did just that.

"Did I give you permission to come all the way down here?"

"No sir."

"Get your ass in the car."

"Yes sir," Dean looked back at his friend who just gave him a smile.

Gabriel watched as the Winchesters drove away. He was having a lot of fun with them right now, but it was time to take it up a notch. He hadn't had any fun with John yet and the last thought that went through John's mind as he followed his son to his car would be a great place to start.

Dean followed his father into the house. He had no illusions that his father wasn't going to spank him for taking off without permission. He hated the fact that Sammy was smirking and he wanted to wipe that smile off his face. Dean thought about it for a minute and decided to push his brother down. Sammy fell hard and started crying immediately.

"Dean!" John said angrily as he picked up his youngest off the floor.

"He was laughing at me!" Dean complained.

"I don't care. Get your ass in the corner, now Dean," John growled.

"Dean, gonna get a spanking!" Sammy teased. "OW! DADDY."

"Samuel, unless you want a spanking too, get your little butt in your room, right now!"

"Just wait you little bitch, ow."

Dean stomped over to the corner, feeling that everything was unfair today. He needed to get away and going to the skate park wasn't as bad as his Dad was making it out to be. This was Sammy's fault. Sammy broke his tape, Sammy got away with it, and Sammy deserved to be pushed down for laughing at him.

John honestly didn't know what had gotten into his children the past couple of days. Dean was usually overprotective when it came to his brother, but right now he was being down right mean. Sammy wasn't being any better. It seemed like he was trying to provoke his brother at every turn. If John didn't know any better he would swear they were possessed. He even said 'Christo' twice to make sure they weren't.

John walked over into the kitchen and grabbed a wooden spoon out of the drawer. He was going to blister his eldest's butt good. The boy knew better than to take off and hurt his little brother.

"Dean, come here."

"No," Dean said.

John blanched. His son had just told him no. What in the hell was the matter with that boy? John got up and grabbed the boy swatting him all the way to the couch.

"That no just bought you a week's grounding," John growled.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs.

John landed another hard swat and said,

"You don't yell at me little boy."

John shook his head and decided actions were going to speak louder than words tonight. He popped the button on his son's jeans and pulled them down along with his batman underwear. A white butt glared up at him and John decided to change that color right away. John swatted from left to right, leaving pink hand prints in his wake. Dean was squirming seconds after he started but that didn't deter John one bit. He watched as the pink hand prints disappeared as his son's butt turned a bright cherry red. He heard Dean crying so he decided to tilt the boy forward and use the same technique on the boy's sit spots and thighs.

"We would've been finished way before now but you chose to put your hands on your brother and tell me no," John bellowed picking up the spoon.

"Daddy…No…Please…" Dean sobbed.

John hardened his heart and gave his son six hard swats with the spoon. Two on top and two on each sit spot. He pulled Dean into his arms and was surprised when Dean pushed him away.

"You…love…Sammy…more."

"Dean, stop. You know that isn't true," John said softly pulling his son back into his arms. Dean just sobbed into his Dad's chest.

God he couldn't wait until they were older. This pettiness was more than he could take. Sure his boys were well behaved most days because he wouldn't allow anything else, but he knew once they were adults they could hunt with him and would be able to help him track down the thing that killed Mary. He also would be able to reason with them.

Dean finally stopped crying and started to get off his Dad's lap but John just held him there and asked,

"What was that all about?"

"You let Sammy get away with everything," Dean pouted.

"That isn't true and you know it. You need to remember how little Sammy still is."

"I don't care. He's a little brat and you just let him get away with it."

"Dean, I don't know what's gotten into you this week but you better knock it off. What's your main job in our family?"

"To take care of Sammy," Dean said angrily.

"Is pushing him down and threatening him, taking care of him?"

"No," Dean admitted.

"So maybe you need to think about that before you're mean to your little brother again."

"Yes sir. But he's so annoying right now," Dean complained.

"He'll grow out of it. You did," John said tickling his son.

Dean started laughing and trying to get away.

Sammy heard the laughing and came out. He looked at his brother and father and became immediately jealous. They always seemed to have more fun together.

"Come here Sammy," John said seeing the sour face on his youngest.

Sammy walked over and was happy when his Dad put him on his opposite knee.

"Alright boys, I want you both to shake and make up."

Dean held out his hand quickly, his butt reminding him to obey his father. Sammy thought about it for a second and did the same.

"Let's go eat."

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean woke up the next morning still angry at his brother. He sat up and realized that something was wrong right away. He was way taller than he was the night before. He stood up and ran to the mirror and screamed,

"DAD!"

John ran into his room not recognizing the voice or the man standing there. He looked at Dean's bed and noticed his son was gone.

"Where in the hell is my son?"

"Dad, it's me. It's Dean, honest."

"You can't be."

"I am Daddy, what's wrong with me?" Dean said in a panic.

Sam started to stir and John noticed that a grown man was in his bed too.

"It's ok. Calm down, I promise to figure this out. Sammy, I need you to stay calm. Something made you turn into a grown-up last night."

"I'm a grown-up?" Sammy asked. He didn't feel any different.

"Yes baby," John kept calm on the outside but was freaking out on the inside. He needed to figure this out quickly. "Why don't you both come out and have breakfast. I promise I'll figure it out by tonight."

The first call John made was to Bobby.

"Is there anything else going on in the area?" Bobby asked.

"No, the boys have been acting strange. Besides that…"

"Tell me what you're after right now?"

"There was a…Fuck…the bastard followed me home."

"What?"

"A fucking trickster. I thought I killed him, but they are the only one's strong enough to do this."

"The first thing you need to do is figure out who it is."

"What's a trickster, Daddy?" Sam asked.

"Nothing Sammy."

"How did I become a grown-up?" the five year old asked.

"Just lucky I guess. Dean, watch your brother," John said grabbing his bag and walking outside.

"So what should we do Sammy?" Dean asked.

"What do grown-ups do?"

Dean smiled when he saw his Dad's keys on the hook.

"Want to go to Sonic?"

"It's too far and we don't have money."

"I know where Dad keeps his extra credit card."

"Yeah, let's go," the second they were outside and Dean walked towards the car, Sammy started changing his tune, "We're taking Daddy's car?"

"Yep. I'm a grown-up, so I'm allowed to drive."

"Really?"

"Yep, are you coming?"

Sammy jumped in the front seat of the car and Dean started it up.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Gabriel was having way too much fun with this little trick. John Winchester ruined his fun in Ohio, so he was going to return the favor. It was a pleasure watching the man going over everything and lying to the baby of the family. He also found if funny that Dean was going to borrow the old man's car. He wondered if John was going to figure out who he was this time and if he would try and kill him again. John's biggest problem was that he wasn't a trickster but an Archangel. That's when he saw the man striding towards his motel room. He determined right away that he would admit it and see if John would go against his principals and let him go so that he could get his sons back.

John thought long and hard. He needed to figure out who the trickster was. The only new person in their lives was Dean's friend Gabe. He'd never seen the kid's parents and the kid always had some kind of story, plus the second Dean started hanging around with the kid was when his attitude changed. He knocked on the kid's door. Gabe answered the door and smirked at John's angry face.

"You have three seconds to change my son's back or…"

"So you finally figured it out," Gabriel said smiling.

"I wouldn't smile if I were you," John said grabbing the Trickster.

"What are you going to do Johnny?"

"Something that should've been done years ago," John said pulling the trickster into the motel room. John sat on the bed and pulled what look like a little boy over his knee.

"You're gonna spank me?" Gabriel asked in shock.

"Yep and then you're going to change my boys back to their own age," John said landing a hard swat on the boy's upturned butt. He kept raining down swats making sure they were twice as hard as he ever hit his boys. This was a god after all.

Gabriel couldn't believe how much this was hurting. He started squirming trying to get out of the stinging sensation that exploded across his ass.

"Alright…John…I'll…change…them…back," Gabriel said with a slight hitch in his voice.

"Yes you will and you'll do it before I let you off my lap," John said angrily.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and knew the boys were back to their own age. He wondered what John was going to do when he found out where his boys were.

"John…let…me…up," Gabriel said on the verge of crying. He was an Archangel this shouldn't be effecting him this way.

"Oh no. You're getting a few with my belt. Be happy that I'm not killing you," John said as he was taking off his belt. He was going to make the trickster sob if it was the last thing he ever did.

John folded his belt in half and landed a hard swat with the belt. After five he started to hear crying from the kid on the lap. He decided ten more were enough and he was right. The trickster was sobbing. John took pleasure in the fact that he made a god cry and thought maybe just maybe the trickster had learned a lesson. He wondered if he should hug the trickster or not, but his instinct always said to offer comfort after a spanking.

John was surprised when the trickster took comfort in the hug. The trickster decided he was finished being a kid and the time had come to become who he really was. John practically dropped him the second he was at full size.

"Thanks for the hug John Boy, but I'm good. You are one kinky guy," Gabriel said.

"Trust me if you hadn't looked like a kid, I would've killed you."

"Good reason to go," Gabriel said and was gone a fraction of a seconds later.

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **

Dean and Sam were sitting in the car at Sonic when it happened. They started to shrink back to their normal size.

"Shit, how are we going to get home," Dean said.

"Call Dad?"

"He'll kill us. We stole his car and took off without permission. You know Dad likes to know where we're at," Dean said.

"I just followed you."

"Sorry Sammy, but Dad is going to spank you too. Might as well get it over with," Dean said getting out of the car and thanking everything holy that his clothes decided to shrink along with him. He walked over to the payphone and placed the call to the motel room.

"Where in the hell are you and where is my car?" John demanded knowing that the person on the other end was.

"We decided to go to Sonic. We were adults and I thought…"

"Dean, you are nine years old. I don't care what you looked like this morning."

"Yes sir."

"I'll be there in fifteen. Don't move."

"Yes sir."

John showed up right on time. The boys were still eating and drinking shakes. John decided to order some food, the boys could wait for their spanking, because they were getting one hell of one when they got home.

Dean was quiet throughout dinner. He knew he was in trouble but he also wanted to know who turned them into grown-ups and how his Dad changed them back. He knew he wouldn't find out right away because after his spanking he would be sent straight to bed. His only hope was that his father would tell him in the morning.

John got into the front seat of his car and drove his boys home. He was thankful that they were safe.

The second they arrived at the motel room, John said,

"Corner."

The two little boys made their way quickly into the motel and into the corner. John walked into the house a few minutes later. He walked into the kitchen and got the spoon out for the second day in a row. Dean was getting nine tonight. Sammy was still too little for it and he knew this was all Dean's idea.

"Ok boys on the couch," John said.

Dean took Sammy's hand and led him over to the couch. John almost smiled thanking his lucky stars that the boys were getting back to normal.

"Why did you steal my car, Dean?" John asked.

"I've always wanted to drive her and I was an adult so it wasn't against the law."

"Dean, you're nine. Even though you looked like an adult didn't mean you were one."

"Sorry Dad."

"Where did you get the money?"

Dean reached in his pocket and handed his father the credit card he had stolen. John just shook his head. He couldn't believe his son could get in that much trouble being an adult for one afternoon.

"Why did you go Sammy?"

"I can't stay home alone," Sammy said thinking that was his get out of jail free card. It was true.

"So Dean dragged you?"

"Um yeah," Sammy tried.

"I don't think so. I know this wasn't your idea so you're only getting fifteen swats tonight. Dean, you know better and I should be able to trust you."

"Sorry Daddy," Sammy said.

"Sorry Dad."

"Ok Dean, back in the corner. Sammy, come here," John said. The second the words left John's mouth Sammy's bottom lip started to quiver and his eyes began to water. John quickly laid down the fifteen hard swats on his little boy's bare butt. His butt was a dark pink when he was finished. He pulled the five year old into his arms and rocked him back and forth as he cried his eyes out. Once he was finished crying John said,

"You're in your room for the rest of the night kiddo."

"Yes sir," Sammy said picking up his pants and walking back to his room.

Dean sighed because he knew he was next and he knew he sure as hell wasn't getting fifteen swats.

"Come on Dean, let's get this over with," John said.

Dean walked over to his father and took off his jeans he knew he wouldn't want them when his Dad was finished with him.

John decided against saying anything. He just lowered his son's underwear and went to town. The boy's butt turned red quickly and he was sobbing within seconds. Finally he tilted him forward and started in on his sit spots, finishing the spanking with three on each thigh. John thought for a second and decided not to use the spoon. He couldn't blame the boy for wanting to drive the Impala. The kid was in love with the car and John knew it. John pulled his son's underwear up and his son into a strong hug.

"I love you kiddo," John said the second he was finished crying.

"Love you too Dad. So what changed us into grownups?"

"A Trickster."

"Really, aren't they gods or something?"

"Yep. Your friend Gabe was one."

"Did you kill him?"

"Actually I gave him one hell of a spanking," John said giving his son a smile.

"I can't believe you spanked a god," Dean said returning the smile.

"You know I don't let anyone get away with bad behavior and that includes gods."

**The End**


End file.
